


The Garden of the Gods

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Adventures of Gabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood, Car Chase, Colorado, Drama, Fluff, Kansas, M/M, Make-up, Road Trip, diner, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: The sound of flapping wings preceded Castiel’s arrival behind the diner.Gabriel blew a bubble out of his mouth, popping his gum unceremoniously a beat later.  He pushed off the wall and spat gum on the gray concrete.  “Hey, Cassie.  Surprised to see you here.”His younger brother was visibly disgruntled, and let out a grumble.  His eyes were squinted, an annoyance at someone else inflaming his blue eyes.  “I need a burger.”





	The Garden of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

The sound of flapping wings preceded Castiel’s arrival behind the diner.

Gabriel blew a bubble out of his mouth, popping his gum unceremoniously a beat later. He pushed off the wall and spat gum on the gray concrete. “Hey, Cassie. Surprised to see you here.”

His younger brother was visibly disgruntled, and let out a grumble. His eyes were squinted, an annoyance at someone else inflaming his blue eyes. “I need a burger.”

Gabriel’s brow shot up. “Did I just hear you correctly?”

Castiel’s shoes spun abruptly, and he turned, rounding the corner of the diner. Gabriel eyed Castiel concernedly as he walked inside the front of the diner. Gabriel glided to catch up with him. The bell rang as they entered, and a portly waitress sat them right away in a corner booth.

Gabriel surveyed the occupants of the diner. The sun had fallen over the horizon, but only a portion of the diner was filled. Gabriel hated to admit it, but he loves small towns for this very reason. He wasn’t sure how it would look to be caught talking about angel or hunter business.

The waitress poured them coffee without being prompted, and Castiel grasped the handle of his mug immediately. Gabriel watched as he swallowed a massive sip of caffeinated oil.

“Uh,” Gabriel frowned, “are you okay, Cassie?”

Castiel emitted a grumpy sigh, then set the mug down. “Why did I find you in a random alley?”

Gabriel paused at the deflection, but answered in an afterthought, “I was pondering the future of our race. I do my best pondering in abandoned alleyways.”

Castiel didn’t even bat an eye, a filmy quality over a hazy gaze. He suddenly looked his age, a tiredness permeating Castiel’s vessel like a blanket.

“Kiddo,” Gabriel folded his arms, leaning back in the booth, “what’s wrong? Tell your big brother.”

“Dean.”

Gabriel blinked. “Dean?”

“It’s nothing,” Castiel said.

The waitress returned to take their orders, and Gabriel realized neither had even touched the menu. But since diners were mostly the same, Castiel rattled off his cheeseburger order and Gabriel said he would have the same.

When she left, Gabriel said, “it’s clearly not nothing. What is it? Trouble in paradise?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, observing Gabriel critically. “I do not recall telling you about-”

“Sam told me,” Gabriel said simply, adding a shrug for good measure. “So Dean’s a lotta work to date, huh?”

Castiel eyed him suspiciously. “What was it you were pondering about, again?”

“The future of our race,” Gabriel repeated, deciding not to ask him any more relationship questions. He was getting nowhere with them.

Castiel tipped back more coffee. “Have you considered bringing angels back from the dead?”

Gabriel lurched forward, eyes bugging out from his dead. “Say what now?”

Castiel batted his lashes, taking a pointed sip. “Do you know the power you possess, Gabriel?”

There was more Castiel wanted to say, but their burgers arrived faster than Gabriel was expecting. Castiel thanked the waitress for them and she walked off again.

Gabriel covered up his rampant thoughts by sipping the coffee. He studied Castiel as he grabbed the burger in both hands and took a large bite. He was reminded of Dean and nearly wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Honestly,” Gabriel admitted, “I had not considered that in my ponderings.”

“Is that right?” Castiel arched a surprised eyebrow.

Gabriel shrugged at his own burger. He grasped it and dug his teeth into it. The bun sank like butter, and the meat was wonderfully greasy. He chewed and made a noise.

“One of the best burgers I’ve found,” Castiel clarified. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but agree there, swallowing the massive bite. He recalled their conversation and asked, “do you have anyone in mind that you’d like me to Frankenstein back to life?”

“I do not think Frankenstein is an apt metaphor,” Castiel said bluntly.

“How is it not?” Gabriel said darkly. He pointed an index finger at Castiel and made a zapping sound.

Castiel rolled his eyes overdramatically. “Never mind.” He ate more of his burger.

There was a silence as they ate the rest of their food. Meanwhile, Gabriel thought of possible contenders. There weren’t very many, and he frowned at the short list in his mind.

As Castiel finished his coffee, Gabriel said, “what are your thoughts on Balthazar?”

Castiel made a sound between a snort and a ‘psh.’

“Behind the bravado,” Gabriel defended, “Bal’s a good angel.”

“I don’t refute it,” Castiel said blankly.

The waitress set down the check, and Castiel procured a wallet from his trench coat. Gabriel studied Castiel’s deft fingers as he counted a wad of bills. Gabriel wanted to ask where he got the money, but decided he didn’t want to know.

Castiel set the proper amount plus a tip on the table. Gabriel noted it was what Dean did, at least to his knowledge.

Gabriel followed Castiel outside the diner, asking, “where are you goin’?”

“Anywhere but Kansas,” Castiel grumbled, ready to pull his wings out of the ether and fly away in a single heartbeat.

“We can make it a family trip,” Gabriel said quickly, not wanting him to skulk. “Well, a brother trip. We can hotwire a car and drive. Wherever you want.”

Castiel stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. “Like a road trip?”

Gabriel smiled sheepishly. “Yeah! It’ll be fun.”

Castiel continued walking in a random direction down the sidewalk, Gabriel forced to follow. They swerved past some pedestrians. “Don’t you have...I don’t know...something else to do?”

“Not at the moment,” Gabriel chirped. “Come on. Pick a car,” he motioned at the vehicles parked along the street, “any car.”

Castiel leaned against a light pole, and Gabriel watched his gaze sweep over cars critically. 

And of course, Castiel’s eyes lingered on the ugliest truck Gabriel had ever seen.

“Pick another car,” Gabriel said.

Castiel chose this situation to be stubborn, crossing his arms as if ready to either deliver a lecture or set Gabriel on fire with a simple stare.

Gabriel huffed, “okay.”

He stepped off the sidewalk and crossed the quiet street, Castiel gliding a pace behind him. Gabriel noticed the car window was partially rolled down, and he snickered. This was why Castiel chose the truck.

Castiel also had a penchant for seeing metaphors and symbolism in just about everything.

Gabriel stuck his arm in the open window and unlocked the door from the inside. Castiel rounded the front of the truck as Gabriel stepped into the car. He leaned to the other side and unlocked the passenger door.

Castiel sat and buckled up while Gabriel knelt down to expose the wires. The engine sparked to life almost too easily, and he beamed at Castiel. He buckled up in his own seat and the car doors were shut. “Pick a direction.”

A hint of a smile reached Castiel’s eyes. “I’ve always wanted to travel west.”

————

Colorado

“You want,” Gabriel stared up at the Rocky Mountains, “to climb up mountains?”

“It’s not just any mountain,” Castiel said, his back against the truck. “It’s Pike’s Peak.”

“You wanna go to the Garden of the Gods?” Gabriel furrowed his brows. “Why?”

“Curiosity.”

“I heard it’s a total sham.”

“I still want to see it.”

Gabriel shrugged, observing the beaten path that would take them up the mountain. “Don’t think we brought the gear for this, though.”

Castiel smiled at Gabriel impishly. “We’re celestial wavelengths.”

Ashen wings were torn out of the ether, the majestic structure spanning Castiel’s upper back. His wingspan was more impressive than Gabriel remembered, but his damaged feathers gave Gabriel pause.

This was Castiel’s penance for saving Dean from Hell. Gabriel wondered if Castiel found the risky rescue to be worth it.

Gabriel stretched his own wings, and Castiel began to hover, lifting himself into the air. He thinks he sees Castiel’s gummy smile, and he did not have it in him to ruin Castiel’s sudden uplifted mood.

They fly up the mountain, soon standing on the edge of the summit. Since it was early in the morning, the tourist attraction was entirely empty.

Gabriel absorbed the image of rocky spires surrounding lush greenery. The contrasting biomes working together harmoniously took Gabriel aback.

Perhaps it truly was a garden of the gods.

The entrancing moment was broken by both of their smartphones ringing at the same time.

Gabriel furrowed his brows at the caller ID, and Castiel instantly denied his own call. Castiel met Gabriel’s eyes and nudged his head encouragingly.

Gabriel shrugged and walked out of earshot, answering the phone. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Gabe!” Relief was in Sam’s tone. “Are you with Cas?”

Gabriel answered warily, “yeah?”

“Where are you?” Sam demanded.

“Put him on the phone right now!” He heard Dean exclaim. Based on his voice, Dean clearly hadn’t slept all night, a balloon filled with exhaustion and worry rather than oxygen.

“Okay,” Gabriel said defensively, “I have no idea what’s going on, but I don’t think he wants to talk with you.”

“You don’t?” Sam asked incredulously. “Cas didn’t tell you?”

“He doesn’t have to tell me anything if he doesn’t want to,” Gabriel said. “But he’s very upset, and whatever happened...I don’t know. It’s a bad idea to put him on the phone.”

“Listen,” Dean grabbed Sam’s smartphone, “there’s been a misunderstanding. I need to talk to him right fucking now!”

“Whoa,” Sam said gently, taking the phone back, saying to Dean, “lower your voice. That doesn’t help.”

Dean sighed, and Sam spoke into the phone again. “Please, Gabe? Please?”

Gabriel clenched his jaw and frowned deeply. “I don’t know…”

“Gabe,” Sam softened his tone, “I’ll do that thing you like.”

“What the fu-”

“Dean,” Sam barked, his older brother falling silent.

Gabriel thought for a moment, heat rising from his neck to his cheeks. Since he was weak where Sam Winchester was involved, especially when he was offering tantalizing sexual favors, Gabriel sugarcoated his tone. “Is that right, honey?”

He heard Dean groan and pretend to vomit all over the floor. “Gross, dude,” he said to Sam, his voice echoing as if farther away.

Sam ignored Dean and said, “that’s right. It’s a promise.”

Gabriel glanced over at Castiel, and realized he was using his super hearing to listen to everything. Castiel’s eyes were wide, his mouth closing abruptly from being partially open. He sighed and held out a hand.

Gabriel started to walk over to Castiel. “I’ll hold you to that, honey. I’ll put Cassie on.”

Castiel sent him a look, but grasped the offered phone nevertheless. “What, Dean?”

Gabriel heard Dean’s frantic tone through the phone speaker, but he chose to walk away and not use his super hearing. He would rather not know private matters between Castiel and Dean.

He stared at the garden of the gods, spacing out until Castiel hung up. There was a lightness to his eyes that was not there earlier as he handed Gabriel his phone.

“Want to go back?” Gabriel asked, fishing for a general vibe.

Castiel shrugged, surveying the horizon. “I’ll make him sweat.”

Gabriel snickered as they stared at the garden of the gods in silence.

————

Police sirens wailed as a flashing car appeared in Gabriel’s rear view mirror.

“Ah,” he said, “shit.”

A nonplussed Castiel said, “drive faster.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened exponentially as he looked at Castiel. “You’re insane, aren’t you?”

“While I once spent time in a mental institution, I wouldn’t call myself insane,” Castiel chimed.

Gabriel blinked, then decided not to ask. He grinned mischievously instead, his foot pressing harder on the gas pedal. The engine roared as they flew across the road, the police car hot on their trail. Gabriel made a sharp turn, and Castiel emitted a short laugh that Gabriel was pretty sure he imagined.

He reached one hundred miles per hour, turning roughly enough to tip the truck over. Sheer luck prevented them from crashing, empty roads with veering room providing further advantages.

Gabriel was suddenly laughing from pure elation and adrenaline, and Castiel was wearing an amused gummy grin.

The police car gained on them, and Gabriel hit the highway. They were almost out of Colorado state lines, and Gabriel laughed. “Only a few miles left and we’re free, Cassie!”

Castiel smirked, delight in his gaze. “Go faster.”

“Alright, adrenaline junkie,” Gabriel quipped, pushing on the gas pedal to get an extra sputter of speed. 

Miles clocked by like seconds as the sign came into view. Gabriel hollered as they flew past the ‘Welcome to Kansas’ sign.

“Hell yeah!” He exclaimed victoriously.

Castiel watched the police car screech to a stop before crossing state lines. The policeman’s jurisdiction was now beyond its limits.

Castiel chuckled at the man as he stepped out of his police car and threw his hat down.

Gabriel slowed their speed, going back to a normal rate. They made the first turnoff, leaving the policeman’s view.

“I’ve always wanted to do that!” Gabriel declared.

Castiel smiled amusedly. “That was fun.”

“You think so?” Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “I’m glad you have more emotions than grumpiness and annoyance.”

“Do I project that?” Castiel asked, Gabriel passing by several small towns.

“Generally, yeah,” Gabriel said nonchalantly. “I don’t blame you, though. I’m old and cranky too.”

“I wouldn’t call you cranky. Just...a lot.”

Gabriel laughed shortly. “No truer statement has been said.”

A long comfortable silence elapsed, and once they neared the bunker, Castiel murmured, “thanks for doing this with me.”

Gabriel entered the Lebanon woods, finding the secret path to the Winchester’s home. “Anything for my favorite brother.”

Castiel faced Gabriel for a moment, observing him carefully. He looked prepared to say something about Gabriel being deceptively kind, but he thought better of it.

He said, “we should get rid of this car.”

“I’ll take care of it later,” Gabriel said with an uncaring shrug.

They reached the bunker and Gabriel eased the truck to a smooth stop. The bunker door opened instantly, both brothers stepping out with confused gazes.

Gabriel untaped the wires, the truck engine shutting off unceremoniously. Castiel stepped out of the car, rounding the front rather than greeting Dean and Sam.

Castiel reached Gabriel as he opened the car door. He said to Gabriel, “turn on the radio. I want to know if a truck description is anywhere.”

“A what now?” Dean asked, hearing the end of the sentence. Sam trailed behind him, all of them gathered in close quarters around the truck.

Gabriel said nonchalantly, “we got into a high speed chase, so we’re checking if anyone’s looking for us.”

Both Winchesters furrowed their brows. For the first time, they actually looked like blood brothers to Gabriel.

Dean’s perplexed expression swiveled to Castiel. “A high speed chase?”

Castiel shrugged, leaning casually against the side of the truck. “Just another day in the life, you know?”

Gabriel barked out a laugh and used a cough to mask it. Sam caught the motion and smiled fondly. His blue puppy eyes glinted with immense interest. “How did you get away?”

A flash of heat transferred from Sam to Gabriel, and Gabriel smiled, flickering through the radio channels. He heard something of interest, and dialed up the volume.

“-lost in a high speed chase in Colorado has now crossed Kansas state lines. Authorities are on the lookout, but calls about this car’s whereabouts to your local Kansas police station would be greatly appreciated.”

Gabriel shut off the radio and laughed, Castiel smirking amusedly. Dean caught Castiel’s mischievous smile and looked ready to drag Castiel to his room for some steamy make-up sex.

Gabriel received a similar look from Sam, and despite his boyfriend’s insistence he was very different from his older brother, they clearly had similar tastes.

Gabriel stepped out of the truck casually, pretending not to notice. He hummed as the car door shut, a smile lingering on his face.

He stood near the door, Dean entirely enraptured by Castiel. Sam shuffled forward, his form lumbering over Gabriel’s. As a result, Gabriel acted prim and shy, his lashes hooding his gaze.

Sam tipped his head down, studying the movement carefully. His gaze burned, and Gabriel felt a blush dominating his features.

Sam asked quietly, “do you want to-”

“Yes,” Gabriel said quickly, eagerness glinting his eyes as he met Sam’s gaze.

Sam was the one blushing all of a sudden, coughing and clearing his throat. He glanced at Gabriel’s certainty, and lead him inside the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
